


Stray Kitten in the Hightown

by CaiusG



Series: Reinhardt Hawke – "Under that scruffy exterior, you've got a soft heart" [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: Just a little cat, nothing serious.





	Stray Kitten in the Hightown

 

The tiny furball rolled out from nowhere and stopped in front of his legs. Looked up at the Champion and stated in a firm, sharp voice:

_"Meow"_

It could not be ignored. Reinhardt bent down, pulled off his glove and stroked him gently. The pet proudly pulled himself away from his hand and meowed again. Now even louder and more determined.

_"Meow!"_ And added, just for the sake of the situation’s seriousness: _"Meow."_

The warrior smiled and stroked the pet again. He felt the bones under the soft fur.

_"You're brave, hunger, but proud. Didn't you know they didn't like your kind at Hightown?"_

The little cat tilted his head on left, with interest. _"Meow"_ , answered. His ears faced forward. This time he didn't lean away from the hand.

_"I see, you are a noble beast, can't be satisfied with anything less, right?"_

_"Meow"_

Reinhardt crouched down and raised the animal.

_"Okay, you have a fortunate day, little friend, you'll come with me. Food, soft pillow, warm fireplace..."_

The pet watched the man with wide eyes.

_"That's what I can offer",_ shrugged Hawke. _"If it meets your needs, Ser Cat, let's go!"_

The cat pushed his head into the warrior's hand. Purred.

_"Anders will be happy, you'll love him, just like me!"_ The Champion smiled broadly.


End file.
